1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method of detecting a pitch period of an input signal and a device implementing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pitch period detection technology refers to a method of detecting a basic frequency of pitch periodic signals of voice or music. Among various pitch period detection technologies, a pitch period detection technology using auto-correlation is widely known. According to this technology, an operation for determining similarity between an original signal and a sample-moved signal is performed by moving a sample one by one. As a result, a large number of operations is needed.